EarthClan
This clan is owned by Leafbreeze...Please consult the owner's talk page or EarthClan's talk page if you wish to join. ''Welcome to EarthClan... '''EarthClan '''is a kind, graceful and peaceful clan; EarthClan is located in a beautiful, green forest, with its camp is a small clearing completely surrounded by tall, dark green oak trees. EarthClan cats catch mostly mice and squirrels for prey, and they refuse to harm birds. They have hardly even battled with other Clans, as they live quite far from other cats. However, they keep their skills sharp, in case they are ever threatened. Alliegiances 'Leader' [[Sunrisefeather|Sunrisefeather]]- A y''oung, pretty, sleek slender, light brown tabby she-cat with dark stripes, an x-shaped scar on her face, and smoky, dark blue eyes. Sunrisefeather is roleplayed by Elorisa. 'Deputy' Shockspark-''A slender, long-furred, muscular, broad-shouldered white she-cat with yellowish-ginger patches, a ginger spark-shaped flash on her chest, a brown patch on her muzzle, a cream tail tip and paw, and big, bright, brilliant, and fiery amber eyes surrounded by ginger fur. Shockspark is roleplayed by Dove.'' 'Medicine Cat(s)' [[Grassfrost|'Grassfrost']]- A beautiful, pure white she-cat with silvery green eyes. Grassfrost is roleplayed by Phoenix ''Oakpaw- A sandy ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and beautiful blue eyes. Oakpaw is roleplayed by Destiny.'' 'Warriors' [[Leafbreeze|'Leafbreeze']]- A light golden she-cat with three white paw, white on the tip of her tail, and bright, grass green eyes. Leafbreeze is roleplayed by Leafbreeze ''Midnightbloom- A beautiful, black and frost blue she-cat with bright amber eyes. Midnightbloom is roleplayed by Skydragon16.'' [[Owlsong|'Owlsong']]-A dark brown she-cat with ligher and darker flecks, and staring amber eyes. Owlsong is roleplayed by Leafbreeze, but others may apply. [[Rosevine|'Rosevine']]- A light brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes, and a white spot on her chest. She is mentor of Shatteredpaw. Rosevine is roleplayed by Leafbreeze, but contact this pages talk page or owner's talk page if you wish to roleplay her. [[Foreststep|'Foreststep']]- A black tom with dark, forest green eyes. Foreststep is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. [[Snowfall|'Snowfall']]- A pretty white she-cat with glistening silver eyes. She is mentor of Aspenpaw. Snowfall is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. ''Dustpetal- A pale gray tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, and and a striking pink nose. Dustpetal is not currenlty being roleplayed by anyone. Please wait until her page is complete before applying.'' ''Mountainwhisper- A gray tom with white on his back and face and sky blue eyes. Mountainwhisper is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. Please wait until his page is complete before applying.' '' ''Goldenwish'''- A pretty white she-cat with ginger patched and dark amber eyes. Goldenwish is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. Please wait until her page is complete before applying.'' 'Queens' [[Roseflash|'Roseflash']]- A cream she-cat with red marks on pelt like petals and blue eyes. Expecting Foreststep's kits. Roseflash is roleplayed by Phoenixfeather13 'Apprentices' [[Aspenpaw|'Aspenpaw']]- A small, silver tabby tom with long, soft fur and deep blue eyes that seem to hold as much wisdom as a leader. He is mentored by Snowfall. Aspenpaw is rolplayed by Elorisa. [[Shatteredpaw|'Shatteredpaw']]- A white tom with light ginger patches throughout his pelt, and handsome hazel eyes. He is mentored by Rosevine. Shatteredpaw is currently being roleplayed by Leafbreeze, but is available for somone else. '' 'Mosspaw'- A long-haired gray and brown tabby she-cat with round, misty green eyes. Mosspaw is not currently being roleplayed by anyone. Please wait until her page is finished before applying.'' ''Role-play section'' Category:RPG Category:Category:Clans